13's Lost Past part 2
by WerewolfPirate-Capt.JackLucian
Summary: Part 2 of 13's past! Once again 13 and 15 c me.


13's Lost Past Pt. 2

For days 13 wandered pointlessly through the Emptiness, with no though as to where to go or what to do.

He stumbled over a part of a metal sheet, and fell to the ground.

Groaning he shakily got up, only to see the outline of two other StitchPunks.

"Wh-what . . ?" He gasped, looking at them as they ran over to him.

"Are you ok?" One asked, clearly a female from her voice.

"21! What are you DOING?!" The second voice boomed, this one was a male.

"We don't know who he is!"

"But 20, he's hurt!"

"And what about ½?! HE was hurt, too. Did you forget what he DID?!"

The female, 21, sighed, irritated with her brother.

""I'll NEVER forget . . "

13 was absolutely confused.

"What's going on? Who ARE you? And - who am I? What ARE we?!"

The twins looked at each other, clearly worried.

"We're StitchPunks . . ." 20 said, unsure why he asked.

"But . . . What ARE we? 'StitchPunk' . . . . what . . ." 13 groaned, putting his hand to his head.

"We were created by humans to help save the world." 21 offered.

" 'Humans'? " 13 groaned. It was going to be a long day . . . .

A few, very long, hours later 20 and 21 had explained the best they could about the war, and what happened.

"Wait, wait - so you're telling me, I was sewn together, had a human soul shoved into my body, and machines - which were created by humans as well - attacked the humans, killing them all, and it's up to us - all 6 inches of us - to stop those GIANTS?!"

20 and 21 nodded at him.

"Someone didn't plan this out very well . . . ." 13 said, furrowing his eyebrows.

"How are WE supposed to stop THEM?!"

"We're faster." 21 smiled.

"Able to adapt to our surroundings quickly." 20 added.

"We're small enough to fit into holes that THEY can't fit in."

"And, let's face it, we're smarter." 20 said raising an eyebrow sarcastically.

A loud boom made everyone of them jump a few inches in the air.

"That sounded close. . . " 21 gasped as she ran to see what it was.

"TOO close." 20 said, joining her.

"We better get out of here."

No sooner had 20 finished his sentence than a mechanical arm grab 13 by the waist and yank him backwards.

"Help!" He barely managed to scream as it started to carry him away.

20 pulled out his make-shift boomerang he built, melting part of an Xacto blade so it bent smoothly in the middle, and threw it at the Beast, catching it in his eye.

Shrieking, it dropped 13 to the ground, where 21 was waiting.

21 stood over him.

"Come on!" She ordered.

"Get UP!"

13 shook his head as he was helped to his feet, part of his arm and leg and a tear by his right eye, that was torn by the creature's grasp.

They stood under the creatures' belly, and jabbed the wires that held it together until it lost the use of one of it's legs.

Screeching once more, it ran off.

"Whew." 20 sighed.

"That was an easy one."

13 gave him a dumbfounded stare.

"What about that was EASY?!"

"Normally they fight fiercer."

13 looked at 21 who nodded.

" I hate the world . . " 13 sighed as 21 started sewing up 13's eye.

The damage to his leg and arm were much worse, and 21 had to find some fabric to mend it.

13 sighed when he saw that the fabric that was now sewn to his body was yellow.

"Come on." 20 said motioning for them to follow.

"It's getting dark, and it's not safe to be here any longer."

"Where are we going?" 13 asked, making sure to keep by the two.

"We're looking for the Original 9."

" There are more of us? Who are they?"

"As their name implies, they were the ones who were created first. If we can find them, we'll be safe."

A few more days of struggling through the emptiness, and they came upon a figure standing in the distance.

"What is it?" 13 asked, mostly to himself, walking over to it.

"13! Would you get back here?!" 20 growled.

As he got closer, he noticed the number '11' clearly drawn on it's back.

"Look! It has a number! It's one of us!!!" He said, excited to find another like them.

Eagerly, he ran over to it.

"Hi, 11!! I'm number 13! If you're lonely, you can come with 20 and 21 and myself, if you want . . ."


End file.
